One special gift
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Forgetting to get Robin a gift, Pit journeys out to the mall with Pichu to find Robin the perfect gift for Christmas. Some suggestive sexual themes and a bunch of humor. Merry Christmas! Artwork done by Akairiot.


**HO! HO! HO! IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME FRIENDS :] and what a better way to celebrate it than with a lovely fanfic of my adorable and wild OTP, Pit and Female Robin. This Christmas tale is about Pit fighting his way through the ruff snow, the last minute shoppers, the mall Santas, all to find the perfect gift for Robin. He's not going through this journey alone, because he's bringing Pichu along with him. Hope all you have a very Merry Christmas, and if you have any feed back, make sure you all go ahead and leave a review, that would be very much appreciated. :)**

Ahhh, the Christmas season, everyone's favorite time of the year. The moment Halloween ends, Christmas became the top priority for the next big holiday, because Thanksgiving has become irrelevant now in this day and age. It was the morning of Christmas Eve, all the smashers were up and about, with smiles and laughter going all around. All the kids were trying to get an early glimpse of their presents under the tree, unfortunately had no luck due to Samus catching them. Peach made all the smasher delicious ginger bread men, the Mario Bros. were putting the finishing touches on their decorations on the tree and of the rest of the mansion, and Falcon was just patiently waiting under the mistletoe for some "lucky" woman to come and kiss him, the only thing he got was a fruit cake to the face by Pac-Man.

Pit and Robin were laying down on a bed in Robin's room eating Christmas Tree cookies that Pit made for the two of them. They were watching the Charlie Brown Christmas Special having a laugh together. Pit picks up another cookie and feeds it to Robin, she squeals in joy from the delicious taste.

"Oh Pit, these cookies are just the best, only the best boyfriend can make the finest of foods." Robin gives Pit an embraces making him blush.

"T-thank you Robin, I do always enjoy cooking for my favorite tactician." Pit chuckled.

"I'm super lucky to have you my wittle angel ice cream." Robin giggled and pinched Pit's cheek. "If only you could beat me in more video games, then I wouldn't have to tease you so much about getting a kiss." Robin chuckled.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was the one who beat you all 32 courses in Mario Kart." Pit smirked.

"I WOULD'VE WON ONE IF YOU DIDN'T THROW A BLUE SHELL AT THE LAST RACE!" Robin raged. "That doesn't count either, Mario Kart isn't competitive." Robin folded her arms.

"Well you know, we could've played WITHOUT the items on 200cc, but you said and I quote "That's soooo boring though, Mario Kart is supposed to be hectic. If you can't handle the items, either get good or play a regular racing game."

"I-I-I don't remember saying no such thing." Robin denied. "You couldn't hold your own against me in Tekken, the game was already over when I picked Lili. Can't seem to handle a proper girl can you Pitty?" Robin flipped her pink hair floof.

"However, if it's Street Fighter and I pick Evil Ryu, I'm always able to easily hit a perfect on you in 20 seconds flat. Can't handle a bad boy I see?" Pit had a smug look on his face. Robin just turned around away from Pit, she folded her arms and puffed her cheeks.

"Aww come Robin, don't be upset at me. I got you a little something." Pit smiled reaching something from his pocket. Pit pulls out a red Christmas hat and puts on Robin's head.

"Ahh sweet, you got me a Christmas hat, I love these!" Robin smiled brightly.

"It also got your name written on it, I got myself one with my _name_ on it." Pit puts his Christmas hat on his head. "That's not even the best part, it also lights up." Pit pushed a button on both his and Robin's hat and their name began to light up red.

"This is the coolest thing ever, thanks Pitty Pat!" Robin kisses Pit on the cheek causing him to blush. "Ohhh boy, I think you're really gonna love the gift I have in stored for you tonight." Robin gave Pit a warm smile.

Pit's face changed into a face of fear at the mention of the word "present". _"Oh no, I forgot to give Robin a gift, I'm so finished. Wait a minute, malls are still open on Christmas eve, I have a chance to get something special for Robin." Pit thought._ Pit replied to Robin with a nervous laugh

"Hopefully I don't get anything cliché like a locket or something, that's boring. I want a present that's really unexpected and from the heart, and I know you can deliver the best Christmas present any girl can ask for." Robin pats Pit on the head and leaves her room.

Pit puts a pillow over his face and flops on Robin's bed groaning. "I am so finished."

* * *

 **In the living room**

Ike and Marth were sitting on the couch watching TV, Marth was having a video chat with his wife, Caeda.

"Oh Caeda, I wish I was spending Christmas back in Altea with the love of my life." Marth said.

"You mean yourself in the mirror?" Ike said.

"Nooo, I also don't believe I was talking to you Ike. Why don't you go and bother other people?" Marth said shooing Ike away.

"You think I'm going to leave this couch with this nice plate of chicken Peach cooked for us, I don't think so." Ike took a huge bite of the chicken, the majority of the skin being gone.

"Ugh, whatever. I promise Caeda, I'll spend Christmas again with you soon. I love you my sweet." Marth blew a kiss at Caeda and disconnects from her.

"Aww Marth, it's nice to see you're still such a loyal husband, but still flirt with the other smash girls." Ike chuckled.

"Ike, can you not throw shade at me for at least two seconds?" Marth pouted.

Roy came into the living room with a bottle of eggnog.

"What's up guys, have you tried eggnog before, it's actually pretty good." Roy took a sip of the eggnog.

"It's just milk, I don't even eat cereal with milk." Ike replied.

"Ike...you eat dry cereal?!" Marth cringed.

"It makes the cereal all soggy, you wouldn't understand Marth. Ike and I have more of a connection with each other because we're both physically fit." Roy said taking another sip of his eggnog. Palutena came into the room and bumped into Roy without looking where she was going.

"Oh, my apologies Roy, didn't see you there." Palutena said.

"It's alright Lady Palutena, no harm at all." Roy gave Palutena a smile.

"Uh ohhhhhhhh, looks like we got ourselves two lucky contestants under the mistletoe." Marth smirked.

Roy and Palutena looked above them and saw the mistletoe under them.

"Huh. Well would you look at th-." Roy was interrupted by Palutena cupping his chin and locking her lips locking with his. The two were kissing for 10 seconds until Palutena stopped, leaving Roy in a daze.

"If I had to be forced to kiss anyone, I don't mind kissing Roy at all." Palutena giggled. "Sorry if I was a little forceful, I'll see you all later tonight." Palutena went outside the mansion, Roy was still amazed at the kiss by Palutena.

"Now...that...was a kiss from the gods." Roy said.

Pit came downstairs with a panicking look on his face and see all the Fire Emblem guys socializing. "Hey guys, I'm going out for a bit." Pit said.

"Where to Pit?" Roy asked.

"I'm going to the mall, I uh...don't have a gift for Robin." Pit rubbed the back of head in embarrassment.

"Ohhh Pit...the worst thing you can do is forget to get a Christmas gift for your girlfriend." Marth shook his head.

"I know I know, I really goofed up this time."

"Well you better hurry up, or you'll end up like a love sick single daddy like Bowser." Ike laughed. Bowser came into the living room after hearing Ike's comment.

"Hey! I am not love sick, Peach will eventually come to me. By the way, I happen to enjoy my dastardly evil eight koopa kids, keeping the Koopa name alive. BWAHAHAHA!" Bowser said.

"Hey Bowser, wanna play some Jenga?" Ike asked.

"Why would I want to play Jenga?" Bowser wondered.

"So you can learn how to pull out."

Roy spits out his eggnog and starts bursting out laughing till he fell on the ground, Marth and Pit acted like they didn't hear anything, Bowser head began to steam and walked away from the living room.

"Your nickname must be the Macho Man because that was savage." Pit said.

"I already have the muscles, so you can already call me a macho man. So, anything you need us to do while you're gone?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, if Robin notices that I'm gone, just tell her that I'll be out for a bit. Don't tell her where, just say I'll be back before midnight."

"No problem, good luck out there Pit, careful about the snow." Ike said.

"Thanks so much Ike. I'll see you guys later." Pit grabs his jacket and his scarf and heads outside of the mansion. It was a tiny bit breezy and the snow wasn't really that thick, Pit continued walking into the snow and then stopped when he heard the sound of a snore.

"Wonder who made that noise?" Pit looked around him and then looked up at the tree above him. On the branch, he saw Pichu with a red scarf covering him and blue goggles on his head sleeping. "Hey Pichu!" Pit called.

Pichu wakes up from the sound of Pit's voice and sees Pit under him. "Pichu?" Pichu said confused.

"Sorry to disturb your sleep buddy, I saw you on the tree and wondered why you was up there. I'm going to the mall to get Robin a gift, would you like to join me?"

"Pichu!" Pichu smiled at Pit and jump on Pit's shoulder.

"Awesome, now I got myself a partner! Alright Pichu, we have to give Robin a really REALLY special gift, something that will make her hair floofs rise up. Are you ready for this adventure?"

"Piiiiiiiichu!" Pichu saluted with determination.

"Alright!" Pit pumped his fist in the air. "Smash City Mall, here comes the dynamic duo of PP!"

"PI PI!"

"Exactly! Let's go!" Pit started running to the Smash City Mall with Pichu on his shoulder, with the mission to give Robin the perfect gift.

* * *

 **Smash Mansion Living Room**

Link and Toon were sitting on the couch, Link was reading Toon Christmas tale of how Santa and Mrs. Claus first met.

"Wow, that was really nice of Santa to help Mrs. Claus fix the toys she made for the kids" Toon said.

"Yup, next thing you know, they fell in love and got married. Now they spend eternity together making gifts and spreading cheer to all the good boys and girls." Link ruffled Toon's hair causing him to smile.

"Do you think you and Zelda will get married someday?"

Link started to blush at Toon's question. "W-w-well I don't see why we couldn't. Zelda, she means a lot to me you know, the thought of marrying her is something I've only dreamt of. Zelda is really just someone amazing you know." Link sighed happily.

"Tell me about it." Toon sighed happily. "So, what did you ask Zelda to get you for Christmas?"

"Oh, I told her not to get me anything, she's already the perfect gift for me."

"Why didn't you ask for something?" Toon wondered.

Zelda walked into the living room and greeted Link and Toon, the two Link's turned to see Zelda and their faces turned bright red at what they saw. Zelda was wearing a sexy Santa outfit with red stockings and a mistletoe hair pin. Link and Toon stared at awe at Zelda's lovely outfit.

"Hey Link and Toony, sorry about the whole skimpy outfit. Peach wanted all the girls to wear this and be "Santa's Little Helpers" for today, honestly this outfit is a little tight on me." Zelda tugged on her top and tried to loosen it up. As Zelda was loosening the top, Link and Toon were staring at Zelda's breast as they jiggled while Zelda was tugging on her top. Link and Toon simultaneously got a nosebleed and drool started dripping from their mouths. Zelda sees the two Link's gawking at her and she covers her chest.

"Perverts, the both of you." Zelda rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Now I see why you didn't ask for anything." Toon nudged Link on the arm. "You grown ups have the best gifts."

"I know, that's my Mrs. Claus right there." Link laughed.

Robin came downstairs with her Christmas hat on and some wrapping material.

"Hey guys, how's it go-Woah! Zelda, looking good there girl. Don't think it's a little early to give Link his present with Toon here with him?" Robin smirked.

"N-n-n-no that's not it, I was going to go take this off and..."

"Save it later for tonight right?" Link said with a cheesy smile.

"Quiet Link. Anyways, what's with the gift wrappings Robin?" Zelda asked.

"This is all just for Pit's present, teehee. Speaking of Pit, have you guys seen him, when I came back to my room he wasn't there?" Robin wondered. Zelda and the two Link just shrugged, not knowing about Pit's whereabouts.

"I haven't see him much all day actually. He probably went off or something." Link said.

"I'm sure Pit will be back before midnight." Toon said.

"You're right. Hey, did anyone gone under the mistletoe yet?" Robin asked.

"I heard Palutena made out with Roy, that woman can be a charmer." Zelda chuckled.

"Oh man, I remember when the mistletoe was first put up, and Pit just happened to be under it." Robin started reminiscing.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Pit was walking and eating a Christmas cookie of Santa. "Oh man, these things are just delicious! Thank you Peach!" Pit screamed walking away from the kitchen. Pit stopped for a moment and looked up at the mistletoe hanging on top of the door. "Would you look at that, a mistletoe."_

 _"PIT!"_

 _"Huh? AHH!" Before Pit can react, Robin pounced on Pit and they both fell on the ground. Robin started giving Pit multiple kisses until he fainted._

 ** _Flashback end._**

Robin sighed happily. "I guess I may have gone a bit overboard, but he loved it. I'll see you guys later, if you see Pit, tell him I'm looking for him." Robin skipped away leaving Zelda, Link, and Toon.

"Man, Robin is just the cutest thing, Pit sure got his hands full." Zelda giggled.

"Yeah, but he's not the only one with his hand full." Link smirked as he got up and held Zelda's waist. Zelda started blushing at Link's action, and Link was about to go in for a kiss.

"Ahem. Ten year old still in the room you know." Toon said getting grossed out with Link's flirtatious actions.

"Sorry about that lil brother." Link scratched his head and chuckled.

* * *

 **Smash City Mall 8:00pm**

Smash City Mall was a very large place, and it would always go all out for Christmas. Decorations and Christmas lights all around, a train ride around a made up North Pole for the kids, and a section where you can meet Santa and tell him what you want for Christmas. Pit and Pichu stared at awe at how extravagant the mall looked.

"Woaaaaah!" Pit's eyes glowed.

"Chuuuuuuu!" Pichu's eye glowed as well.

"This place looks freaking amazing, right Pichu?"

"Pichu!" Pichu gave Pit a big smile.

"All the lights, all the cheer, the Christmas spirit is just fantastic here, I don't see why people make a big deal about last minute shoppi-" Pit got interrupted by the sound of a someone flying through the window of one of the shops. The guy was then attacked by a few customers and all of the items he bought was stolen from him. Pit and Pichu stared in fear as they saw the horrors of the clothing store. Women all around were fighting over shoes and shirts, some even going as far as attacking kids. The cashiers were crowded with a bunch of wild customers yelling at them and throwing money at their face. Security were in the corner shaking in fear, and they looked battered and bruised, they didn't want ANY part of this frightening event.

"N-nevermind, last minute shopping sucks." Pit rubs his head in frustration. "Okay Pichu, we have two agendas to accomplish in this mall. Find Robin a perfect gift, and try to survive with our bones still intact. You up for this?"

"Piiiichu!" Pichu saluted with a face of determination.

"Alright, let's do this." Pit and Pichu's first stop was the toy store, and boy it was just as worst. Kids were all around screaming and knocking down all the toys, kids would cry and whine when the parent said no to them, and some kids were even fight their parents.

"Pichu?" Pichu looked at Pit with a worried look.

"This is literally the reason why men never want to have kids, if Lady Palutena was here, she would show these kids the meaning of divine punishment." Pit said. "Alright Pichu, I say we split up and try to find something that might be good gift."

"Pichu?! Pi Pi Pi, Pichu." Pichu pointed at the crazy kids and shook in fear.

"Hey Pichu, no need to worry buddy. If you're ever in trouble, don't be afraid to use you thunderbolt on these...these...monsters. Besides, we'll cover more area if we split up. Don't worry, I'll be there to help you if you're in trouble, I promise." Pit extended his fist for a fist bump. Pichu nodded and returned a fist bump then the two went their separate ways.

Pichu was in an aisle where there was a bunch of stuff toys that talked and singed. Pichu saw a Jack Frost plush doll that was almost as tall as he was and slowly approached. Pichu took a moment to observe the plush doll and sees a push me button on the glove of the plush. Pichu pushed the button and the plush started to talk.

"Hey there buddy, I'm Jack Frost, the coolest snowman you'll ever meet." The plush doll said.

"Pichu!" Pichu waved, Pichu presses the button again.

"You wanna know what's my favorite drink? Iced coffee, now that's cold haha." Pichu laughed at the plush doll and pushes the button again.

"Hey, you seem like a pretty chill guy, how about you and me be friends?"

"Pichu!" Pichu hugged and nuzzled the plush doll with affection. A shadow hovered over Pichu, Pichu looked up and he saw two kids staring at him with a very vicious look on their faces. The two kids grabbed Pichu on each arm and they started tugging on his arms screaming which one wants Pichu more.

Pit was on an aisle where there were Nerf toys all around. "Hmmm, maybe Robin would like one of these guns. I mean, she plays shooters with Pittoo all the time, I'm sure a Nerf gun would be pretty cool...no never mind." Pit shook his head. "Well this was a bit of a waste, better find Pichu and try to look somewhere else for a gift."

"PIIIIIIIIII! CHUUUUUUUUU!" Pit heard Pichu scream. Pit turned and sees sparks of thunder on the other side of the store. Pit quickly runs to Pichu, as Pit reaches Pichu, he sees two kids in smokes with Pichu on the ground panting.

"Are you alright there Pichu?" Pit walked up to Pichu and picked him up.

"Pi...Pichu." Pichu said taking slow deep breathes in between.

"Geez, you really did a number on those kids, maybe a little overboard. Sorry about that Pichu, splitting up was a bad move on my part." Pit sighed.

"Pi Pichu." Pichu nuzzled Pit's face and gave him a smile.

"Come on bud, let's grab a bite to eat and continue our search." Pichu hopped on Pit's shoulder and the two started walking towards the exit. However, a group a kids were blocking the exit, and one of them screamed to get Pichu from Pit. The kids came charging at Pit and he used his Guardian Orbitars to protect himself and Pichu. All the kids slammed face first into the shields and collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"Hmm, well that's the first time these things have ever been useful." Pit walked through the unconscious kids and exited the toy store.

* * *

 **Back at the Smash Mansion 9:00pm**

Dark Pit was sitting in the living room reading a magazine listening to music with his headphones on. Robin comes into the living room wearing a purple sweater, grey stockings, brown boots, and a small gold necklace. Robin took a seat next to Dark Pit and sighs sadly, Dark Pit glanced at Robin and sees her with a sad look on her face. Dark Pit puts down his magazine and takes off his headphones and try to see what's up with Robin.

"You alright there Robin, seeing you with a sad look is something I don't usually see?" Dark Pit asked.

"Oh I'm fine, it's just that Pit has been gone for a awhile, and he still hasn't come back." Robin sighed.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Pit Stain all day myself."

"It's really starting to worry me, I hope he comes back before Christmas, it'd be pretty crappy if your boyfriend wasn't here to celebrate Christmas with you."

"I feel your situation, but I'm sure Pit will be back in a few minutes or so. I know Pit, he's pretty much the definition of Christmas spirit, always bugging me to join him in decorations, gift wrapping, or some stupid snowball fight. Pit is probably gonna make some grand entrance when he comes back."

"Well he better come back soon, I didn't buy all those scented candles all for nothing you know." Robin puffed her cheeks.

"Wait...what did you buy scented candles for?" Dark Pit looked at Robin with a worried look.

"Oh you know, it's all for Pit's present I have planned for him." Robin giggled.

"Robin, keep the boy alive."

"I don't know what you might be referring to Pittoo." Robin lied and kept a smirk on her face.

"I know what you plan on doing, you cheeky tactician. Look compared to me, Pit barely has any experience when it comes to being around girls. You're about to take it far and beyond than what he's used to."

"What did you mean by compared to you, are you implying that you did something...lewd with Lucina?" Robin looked at Dark Pit with a big grin. Dark Pit kept a straight with Robin, picks up his magazine and puts his headphones back in his ears. Dark Pit continued to look at his magazine dodging Robin's question.

"Ahh, I see how it is. Better hope Chrom doesn't find out, he'd have your head." Robin said. Dark Pit just gave Robin a thumbs up, he didn't really care. "I'll see you later Pittoo, let me know if Pit comes back."

"Yeah I got it." Dark Pit replied still looking at his magazine.

Robin walked back upstairs to go back to her room, she was still worried about Pit, and wanted him to return soon. Robin lost her train of thought when she bumped into something...wild. Robin raised her brother in question as she sees her twin brother Rob in...only a blue speedo.

"O-oh, h-hey Robin uh...how's going?" Rob gave a nervous laugh.

"So...what's with the uh...why are you wearing a speedo with your bulge just flopping around?" Robin folds her arms and raises an eyebrow at Rob. Rob started to get sweaty and started moved his eyes looking for a way to escape. Robin looks behind Rob and sees that it was Shulk's room Rob came out of.

"What were you doing in Shulk's room brother?" Robin asked giving Rob a cold stare.

"I'm...giving him his Christmas gift early tonight, I decided to slap on this speedo tonight for Shulk and do...stuff. Honestly though, this is speedo is really tight on me, I have to keep fi-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! No one wants to hear about a speedo choking up your lack of a package." Robin covered her ears.

"Hey! There is a dangerous beast inside of this cage." Rob looks down and points at his dick. "You are the man, you're a bazooka with infinite ammunition." Rob said to his dick.

Robin face palms and shakes her head. "So this is what you do when I'm not around huh? Even in moments like these you continue to be a dork."

"I'll have you know that I am pretty darn manly."

Shulk comes out of the room with his body wet and only in a white towel covering his lower half. "Hey big guy, you coming back in or not?" Shulk slaps Rob's butt. "I got the handcuffs ready, you have no idea how long it took me to go to Bionis just to get these." Shulk sees Robin staring at him and Rob with her arms folded and an eyebrow raised. "Oh, h-h-hey Robin, I didn't expect to see you here. I'll...I'll just wait for you Rob." Shulk goes back inside of room leaving the twins alone again.

Rob started to get sweaty and his body was frozen. He laughed nervously.

"So, what's Shulk's present to you?" Robin asked.

"Oh, this time he's letting me be on top, and I don't mean riding him. I'm taking charge for the night, I call all the shots today." Rob smirked.

"Honestly, why do you have to be my brother?" Robin sighed with a face palm.

"Oh come on, you're not gonna lie to me and say that you wasn't going to do something similar for Pit."

"N-n-no I wasn't, you...shut up." Robin blushed and ran to her room.

"Hehe, I'm always three steps ahead." Rob chuckled.

* * *

 **Smash City Mall 10:30pm**

Pit and Pichu were at the food court sharing an extra cheese pizza, Pit was a little upset with no success in finding Robin a Christmas gift.

"Dang it, we've been in this place for two hours and we still haven't found anything. The jewelry store is stupid expensive, clothing stores are filled with gruesome monster ladies, and Robin is not a huge fan of make-up and sports. I'm so doomed Pichu, I need serious help." Pit rests his face on the table groaning.

Pichu felt sorry for Pit, Pichu pet Pit's head to try and comfort him. A guy in an elf costume was walking through ringing a bell.

"Everyone! This is your last day to see Santa before he returns to the North Pole. You want a chance to see Santa, please come to Santa's Winter Wonderland if you and child want a chance to see Santa." the Elf said.

An idea struck in Pichu's head. "Pi Pi" Pichu tapped on Pit's head making him look up. Pichu points to the crowd of people around Santa's Winter Wonderland.

"Pichu, that's a great idea! Maybe Santa can help us, you're the best partner ever." Pit had a huge smile on his faces and hugged Pichu, Pichu blushed at Pit's affection.

Pit carried Pichu and the two rushed over to meet Santa. Santa just got done with another kid, Santa waved goodbye to the kid with a smile and then sighed with annoyance.

"Relax there Santa, this is your last customer, after this you can finally go home." an elf said to Santa.

"Ugh, thank goodness. Having to sit through hours of these kids running their mouth about wanting a non existent gift like a "unicorn". Can't wait to get home to my wife and two kids, she made jolly old Santa some steak. Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa and the elf shared a laugh.

"Hey Santa!" Pit yelled running towards Santa and jumps on his lap. Pit sat on Santa's right lap and Pichu sat on the left, Santa was a bit freaked out...there is an angel sitting on lap.

 _"I didn't drink anything during work so this is actually happening right now." Santa thought._ "Ah, well hello there boy and...mouse. What would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas?"

"Actually Santa, this isn't for me, it's for someone special. I've been searching long and hard for almost 3 hours, trying to find the perfect and haven't gotten any success. You're the only one that can help just find that one gift...that one gift that's going to wow her, can you help me Santa?" Pit asked.

"Hmmm...well kid...I honestly don't know what to tell you, a gift is all up to what you want to buy. Sorry kiddo, Santa just doesn't have an answer for you." Pit started to look down with a disappointed expression. Pichu started tugging on Santa's beard, Santa was trying to prevent Pichu from pulling it off, but he was too late. Everyone saw that Santa was in fact...just some guy in a costume.

"Hey! That's not Santa!

"That guy is a fraud!"

"He lied to all the children!"

"We must punish the faker! Citizens, attack the impersonator!"

Citizens banned together and attacks the guy, causing him to scream in pain. Pit and Pichu stepped back as they saw the horror of the vicious beating they were witnessing.

"Y-yeah, I think we should get out of here before things get a little cra-" Pit turns and sees ten guys dressed up as elves blocking his path.

"Where do you think you're going buddy?"

"You crossed the line when your little mouse buddy pulled off Santa's beard."

"You've just caused so much trouble for us, and now you're going to be the one that's in trouble."

"There's not just one Santa in this mall, we have tons of substitutes."

One elf blew a whistle and ten mall Santa's came out ringing Christmas bells as chanted "Ho! Ho! Ho!" in a melody of the Ukrainian Bell Carol. The mall Santa's grouped up next to the elves, they were twenty angry men in front of Pit, and they aren't looking to spread any holiday cheer.

"Any last words before we beat the tar out of you?" One elf asked.

"Um, just one..." Pit carried Pichu and started running away from the elves and Santas who then started to chase after Pit and Pichu. Pit ran to the escalator, he stood still and waited for the escalator to take him up, the Santas and elves caught up to Pit at the escalator and they also waited for escalator to bring them all to the upper floor. Pit got up first and started to run again with the Santas and elves up behind. Pit looks up and sees that there are Christmas lights hanging from above and he had an idea.

"Pichu, hang on to me buddy." Pit jumped and grabbed the long Christmas lights and started swinging over the first floor. The Christmas lights cord was getting shorter and shorter, Pit quickly made a jump for the large Christmas tree back on the first floor. Pit was now on top of the Christmas tree hanging for dear life.

"I...I think we may have lost them." Pit smiled. The tree started to shake, Pit looked down and sees the elves below him shaking the tree. Ornaments began to fall off the tree and star on the very top fell on Pit's head. Pit lost his grip on the tree and fell into the elves catching him, although they weren't going to just let him go. The elves carried Pit outside of the mall and threw him face first into a pile of snow.

"Don't ever return to this mall again!" one elf screamed. The elves closed the door and went back inside, Pichu walked out of the mall and ran up to Pit.

"Pichu?" Pichu asking Pit if he's alright.

"I'm okay Pichu." Pit sat up and shook the snow off his hair. Pit sighs sadly and puts his head down. " Someday this turned out to be, a mission to get Robin a gift turned to a Christmas disaster. All those people, they probably just wanted to go home to their families and spend time with them, I pretty much delayed their trip back home with the mess I made. I couldn't find Robin the perfect gift at all, I pretty much failed on giving the most special Christmas present ever, some boyfriend I am. All I wanted to do was make Robin happy, but I guess...I..." Pit started to tear up and some tears came streaming down his face. Pichu started feeling hurt seeing Pit cry, Pichu went up to Pit and nuzzled up on his chest.

"Pichu. Pi Pi Pichu. Pichu." Pichu was trying to cheer Pit up explaining how great of a person he is for going through a lot of work for the one he loves. Pit smiled at Pichu.

"Thank you Pichu, I really appreciate your comfort." Pit wiped the tears from his eyes and pull Pichu into a hug. "You're a good friend."

Pichu blushed and returned hug to Pit. "Pichu." Pichu smiled.

The elves, mall Santas, and some chorus singers were inside watching Pit and they began to feel a little bad for Pit, they all went outside and walked up to Pit. Pit looked up and saw all the elves, Santas, and chorus singers staring at him. "You alright there kiddo? We saw you looking really upset and we felt bad." One elf said.

"No no, you have a right, I kind of did mess up your job and caused one of your employees to get brutally beaten. I just wanted to find a very special gift for my girlfriend Robin, she means a lot to me, she gave me her heart and I promised that I'd never hurt her. I wanted to get as a thank you for being the best girlfriend ever, but as you can see...no luck." Pit looked down sadly.

"You care a lot for this girl, well let me tell you something kiddo, getting a gift isn't about how much money you spend on it, a gift is about giving something special from the bottom of your heart to the ones you love." one male chorus singer said putting a hand on Pit's shoulder. Pit smiled and an idea struck in his head.

"Hey everyone, can I ask you all for a favor?" Pit asked, everyone nodded. "I'm gonna need all of the choir, some you elves put on some reindeer antlers, and all the Santas get a sleigh. Time for the most unexpected Christmas present ever!" Pit pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

Smash Mansion 11:00pm

Robin was sitting outside by the front door wearing a hoodie, sweatpants, and boots. Robin has been crying for awhile, Robin was missing Pit, all she wants now is for her boyfriend to comfort her and hold her. In the distance, there were sounds of sleigh bells ringing and male voices singing, Robin looked up to see what was going on. A group of Santas were ringing sleigh bells as the male choir sung an acapella version of Dreams Dreams (From Christmas Nights into Dream). Behind them were elves with reindeer antlers pulling the sleigh with a giant red sack inside.

"Hey guys! Come out here and see this!" Robin screamed. All the smashers came outside and looked at awe at all the people around the mansion. The elves got off the sleigh and places the giant sack in front of Robin.

"A special present for a lady name Robin." one elf said.

"That's me." Robin walked up to the sack and untied the knot on it, she opens the sack and out came...

"TADAAAHHH!" Pit yelled coming out of the sack with Pichu. Tears started to build up in Robin's eyes, but they were tears of joy.

"Pit! Oh my goodness you're back!" Robin gave Pit a giant hug and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry for being gone for a while, I wanted to find you the perfect gift. These guys helped me realize that it's about giving something special for the one you love, and what's a better gift for my girlfriend then with her crazy ol boyfriend." Pit chuckled.

"Honestly, I couldn't have asked for anything better, I'm just happy to have you with me for Christmas." Robin smiled at Pit. Everyone said aww and clapped for the couple.

* * *

Christmas Day 12:30pm

Everyone went to bed and decided to wait to open their gifts in the morning. Pit, Dark Pit, and Lucina were in the living room watching some television, Pit and Dark Pit were drinking hot chocolate and Lucina was lying on Dark Pit's arm.

"Ahhh, what a day this has been." Pit said.

"Yeah, a nice cup of hot chocolate is the best way to calm yourself after a long day. Hey uh Pit, Robin wanted you to meet her in her room for your "Christmas gift." Dark Pit takes a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Oh alright then, goodnight Lucina and Pittoo, we'll celebrate the Christmas cheer in the morning." Pit got up from the couch.

"Hey...just be careful." Dark Pit warned.

"Um...sure" Pit said with a confused looked and headed upstairs.

"Lucy, your best friend is about to take away my brother's innocence, I'm not responsible if anything goes wrong."

"There's no stopping Robin, but I know she won't harm Pit." Lucina said in a tired voice.

"I'll take your word for it." Dark Pit took a drink of his hot chocolate.

Pit entered insides Robin's room, it was dark and there were only candles lit up. " Hey Robin, you wanted to...meet...you...uhhhhh." Pit's mouth opened wide and eyes almost popped out at what he saw. Robin was completely naked, she had Christmas ribbons wrapped up and covering her breast and private area. Robin walked up to Pit and stared at him with a very seductive look, Pit started breathing heavy and sweating.

"What's the matter Pitty, don't you love your gift?" Robin winked at Pit giving a smile.

"I-I-I...wow...this is uh...you look beautiful Robin." Pit's body started shaking and drool started coming out of his mouth.

"Aww Pit, that's really sweet of you." Robin closes Pit's mouth. "Pit, I wanted to do something special for you, you've been a such a great boyfriend to me and I just wanted to give something..."special" in return. So, how about unwrapping your present and wrap me up in your love?" Robin said seductively.

"So wait, you want me to unwrap you and then wrap you up again?"

"Oh just get on the bed." Robin pushes Pit onto her bed and jumps on top of him. "Now, I want you to relax and just enjoy yourself Pit, this gift is all for you."

"Wow, if I was ever going to have my first time with anybody, I'm happy it's someone I love." Pit smiled.

Robin bent down and gave Pit a kiss on the lips. "I love you Pit." Robin smiled at Pit.

"I love you two Robin, Merry Christmas." The couple shared another kiss, and they continued their Christmas, with a night filled with love and passion.

 **Author's Note: Christmas is about giving, and I give you all some fan service, you're welcome. I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas with your family and friends, and God bless you all. If you enjoyed this story go ahead and give it a fav and reviews are always sweet for some feedback.**

 **Till then, Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
